


Truth or Dare

by Just_another_Quintis_fangirl



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, Truth or Dare, shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_Quintis_fangirl/pseuds/Just_another_Quintis_fangirl
Summary: After Megan's funeral, the team go back to the garage for a fun night...





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2x12, after ralph goes home with his sitter. Sly and Cabe are forced to stay. Drunk Truth or Dare. This is my first fanfic on AO3 so I hope you like it.

Set after 2x12, after ralph goes home with his sitter. Sly and Cabe are forced to stay. Drunk Truth or Dare.

They all gathered in a circle. Sitting on the floor near the couch. Cabe sat with his back resting on the couch, then Sylvester on the right of him also with his back against the couch, then Toby sitting casually leaning back on his hands, next to him sat Walter, totally oblivious to the silence around them, then Paige sitting closer to Walter than normal, and in between her and Cabe was Happy, sitting cross-legged. In the middle of them was a very short table that Walter had said was inefficient because it was so short that no-one would ever use it… except for now. With the garage to themselves for a night the adults decided to play a little truth or dare. 

5 minutes later  
After Toby and Paige explained the rules to everyone they started. Paige started by asking Happy, ‘Truth or Dare?’ Happy thought about it for a while before replying ‘Truth’ she claimed wanting to play it safe going first. ‘Okay… How long has it been since you’ve kissed someone?’ starting out easy. Happy blushed deep red, she had honestly kissed someone 1 and a half hours ago. ‘Deciding to lie because she couldn’t tell everyone else she replied, ‘1 year’ as in the last time she kissed Toby before tonight. She had never kissed Chet, he was just her comedy coach. ‘Uhhhh, Sly truth or dare?’ ‘Truth’ ‘Hmmmm,’ Happy thought. ‘When was the last time you saw a member of your family?’ Sylvester replied almost immediately, ‘9 years, 2 months, 14 days.’ ‘Walter, truth or dare?’ Sly asked, ‘Dare’ no-one saw that coming. ‘Umm,’ Sylvester gulped, he turned to Toby and asked for suggestions. They exchanged a few seconds’ worth of quiet talk before Sly said, ‘I dare you to…

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I can't think of any dares that aren't too intense... Any suggestions? Hope you liked it! 
> 
> \- Just_another_Quintis_fangirl


End file.
